Framed?
by Lyvia Alvarez
Summary: Bella is an ex-spy running for her life.She was framed for hacking into a top secret gov. file.What will happen when the spy industry sends pro spys to in to arrest Bella? All human. Better story inside!E/B
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Time: 3:00 am

Where: Hotel in Forks, Washington

Who: Bella Swan (Me)

Allies: Alice Brandon, Rosalie Hale (Best friends/ Spies)

Enemies: The whole Spy Industry

Specific Enemies: Unknown at this point

Objective: Find out who framed me. Out run the unknown enemies (not going to be hard). Get new life as a citizen here in Forks. Clear my name. STAY ALIVE IN ORDER TO DO THIS LIST!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Next chapter.

As I sit on this lumpy bed in this rat hole they call a hotel I listen and take in my surroundings making sure its safe to sleep. Rats scurried along the moldy wooden floor, wind wiped the window beside me. I memorized the room as it is. Small square room ,one cracked window, suite case on kitchen table, cash in back of fridge, gun under pillow, cell phone on night stand, leave lamp on, door locked and air-condition blowing ice cold air into the room. Satisfied that everything is as it should be I crawled in bed laid on my stomach and wrapped my hand around the gun under the pillow. I relaxed all my muscles in my body letting the darkness wrap me up in its silky embrace.

_Knock, knock, knock._

Startled I awoke to my eyes wide with fear and my out stretched arm; gun in hand, toward the faded green door.

_Knock, knock, knock._ Slowly I walked toward the window not moving my arm aiming at the door.

I lifted the blinds slightly. Two shadowed figures wait outside the door. My eyes studied their figures. First one was short spiky hair, thin and he/she was holding a hand gun close to his/her body looking around. Second one was tall, lean, long hair and he/she was holding a hand gun and looking around fiercely.

The second one spoke. "We know you're here _Clumsy Beauty." _My eyes widened and I flew to the door. I unlocked the door in a rush fumbling with the last lock. I opened the door, and wrapped my arms around the two figures, that are my best friends in the whole world.

"We better get in side some one was tailing us earlier." The first one said known as Alice.

I nodded my head tears ready to brim over. I haven't seen them since I got framed for hacking into the government's secret files. Of course they know that I'm innocent, but dose the government know that I don't think so! Me Isabella Marie Swan the most advanced Spy that ever lived. And I'm not saying this to gloat; I am the spy stories talk about. And that's one of the reasons why they suspect me of hacking into the top secret government files. That's what brings us here today me running from the whole spy industry.

I sat Indian style on my bed hugging a pillow, while Alice and Rosalie sat in front of me in the plastic kitchen chairs.

"It's nice to see you two again." I said tears still threatening to brim over. Then reality hit me like a ton of bricks. "Do you know how much trouble you'll be in when they find out that you've seen me and speak to me and not bring me in to custody?! Your not going to turn me in, are you?" I asked all of a sudden alarmed.

* * *

**A/n I know its short I just wanted to know if you think its good or not that means review!**

**-Lyvia**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n Hey im glad you like the story care to see what happens read on**

**The song of the week is...........Tell Me Why-Declan Galbraith. A little boy sang this its so awesome!**

**The video of the week is......The Greatest Prank Call Ever.**

**Disclaimer I own nada!**

* * *

"It's nice to see you two again," I said, the tears still threatening to brim over. Running from spies – even if you're one too - isn't easy. These people are like machines, calculating my every move and anticipating everything. Seeing my two best friends in the world just through me over the emotional cliff I was hanging on to.

Then reality hit me like a ton of bricks. I closed my eyes, trying to will the tears away. One solitary tear rolled down my cheek anyway as I opened my eyes. "You're here to turn me in aren't you?" I asked. I spoke the words slowly, trying to get a feel of the truth behind them. "You'll be in so much trouble if you get caught! The only viable option for you is to turn me in and save your reputations…"

"Of course we're not!" Rosalie said, cutting short my rambling "What kind of friends do you think we are?"

Her words put my worries at ease.

I looked down ashamed to think that my friends would actually turn me in.

Rose continued. "Well unless you were guilty-OUCH!" Alice had slapped her on the arm. "But we know your um innocent." she added on.

I looked at my best friends closer.

Alice hadn't changed much, except her hair was a little shorter. It was still jet black, but now it was in orderly spikes instead of feathered. Her features were still small and made her seem pixie like and her bright blue eyes bored into my chocolate ones as I assessed her more closely.

Rosalie's hair was still long and golden, but she had pulled it back into a messy pony tail. She always used to say that it's length got in the way of her shooting, but she never cut it. Her expression was fierce, but that was nothing new.

They both matched; wearing black jeans and clingy t-shirts. It made me feel unprofessional in my blue jeans and white tank top.

My right hand was throbbing, and when I looked down, I realized I still clutched my gun; so hard my knuckles had turned white. I slowly released my hand and moved the gun to the bed.

"Sorry," I said looking back up at them. "I've been kind of paranoid lately." And with that, the door burst open.

Three men, charged into the room, guns unwavering as they aimed at their targets.

The spy in me quickly assessed the situation. The only way to deal with this, was to block out any emotion, and just look for your options.

The one on the left was tall, lean, and had dirty blond hair. He was aiming at Alice but his eyes swept around the room. When they landed on me, he looked me up and down and gave me a disapproving look. His eyes then returned to Alice .

The one on the right was the biggest and would be the hardest to take down, if it came to hand to hand. His gun was aimed at Rosalie and when he looked around the room, his eyes assessed me just as the blonds' did, before returning them to Rosalie.

Lastly my eyes looked at the man pointing his gun at me. And felt my heart stutter.

His hair was an unusual mixture of red and brown, giving it a bronze tinge. It was slightly disheveled, that would probably look horrible on anyone else. His eyes… I could get lost in those eyes; they were two of the most perfect emeralds. The rest of his features were perfect and angular.

I blinked away the thoughts of how gorgeous he was because gorgeous or not, he was pointing a gun at my head. Instincts kicked in and I grabbed my gun.

Before I could even think of pulling the trigger, it was ripped out of my hand. Before I could even look for a direction to punch in, I was tackled by the bronze haired man. My head hit the ground, and everything went black.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I felt two fingers press lightly at my pulse point. "She's well enough to be transported," a male voice said.

I tried moving my legs, but all I felt was pain like a thousand needles were poking me. I opened my eyes, and looked around, trying to determine what had happened. All I remembered were three men rudely interrupting my short-lived reunion with Alice and Rosalie.

I looked around. I was still in the small hotel room I had rented. There was a gag, duck tape, over my mouth and my hands were tied behind my back. I shifted trying to see whether Rose or Alice were similarly incapacitated, but they weren't even in the room. All I could see the blond man, tying my legs together. I tried to move but he held my ankles with a firm grip until he finished the intricate knot he was tying. It seemed my new "friend" and I were alone.

"I wouldn't struggle if I were you," He said in a sing song voice. "Your friends are fine at the moment, but that could easily change."

In this business, threats were rarely empty; I stopped my struggling. It was pointless anyway… I wouldn't break out of the bonds unless I could find a sharp object and had about five minutes alone. Something that seemed unlikely.

"That tiny one's pretty tough, though," he said, shaking his head. His pupils dilated, a sign of attraction.

He grabbed my upper arm and pulled me up so he could hoist me over his shoulder. He had a small ear peice in his ear. "Cullen, are we clear?"

There was a crackle before "Cullen"s response. "Yeah, all clear,"

"Your friends also happen to have very colorful vocabularies. The only person I know who curses more, is, the, ah, tallest guy but he's pretty much a sailor."

He had crossed the small room quickly and was opening the door with his free hand. "No struggling by the way or I'll knock you out with chloroform; just like we had to do with your friends."

I had been knocked out with chloroform before and the headache you got afterward wasn't pleasant at all. At least I knew that Alice and Rosalie were okay. Where ever they were.

He closed the door with his foot and walked down the hallway to the stairs instead of moving toward the elevator. Probably because the elevator fed into the lobby and the night manager was always at the desk. The stairs however led to a "secret" door that hardly anyone knew about. That was the door I always used just so the clerks at the desk never knew if I was in my room or not.

Let me tell you, going down the stairs while slung over someone's back is not comfortable. With my hands bound, I couldn't even hold on, or balance myself in someway so the entire time I felt as if I were about to fall off. I was so glad when we finally reached the first floor. Except for the fact that I was being taken somewhere I probably didn't want to go, and by people who didn't care too much for my welfare.

There were only two cars in this back parking lot (it wasn't a very _popular_ hotel) and one of them was mine so I figured we were headed toward the silver Volvo. My suspicions were confirmed when the blond swiftly opened the back seat and laid me carefully on the back seat. Of course, I would be uncomfortable no matter how carefully placed me because my hands were tied behind my back. As the blond haired man got in the front seat. I tried to shift on my side so I wasn't laying on them, but I only managed to look like a fish flopping around on the ground.

The bronze haired guy, turned to look at me, a really annoying smirk on his face. He closed his eyes and fixed his expression so it didn't look like he was laughing at me. Much.

"Look, Miss Swan, we know who you are, which is why you're going to have to deal with those restraints for the time being," Bronzy said. "You've probably already figured this out as well, but just for kicks I'm going to spell it out for you anyway." He pulled a hand gun – a 38 by the looks of it – out of a hip holster. "If you try anything, I'm not adverse to shooting you and since you don't seem like the selfish type, Emmett has you're friends." He raised his eyebrows; silently asking if I understood what he was saying. If I did something, Alice and Rosalie were dead.

I officially hate him.

"Hopefully it won't come to that," He said, as he replaced his gun. "If I remove the tape, will you scream?"

I shook my head. He reached back and ripped the tape off my face. I had to fight the urge to break my promise, and if you've ever had duck tape ripped off your mouth (or anywhere else for that matter) you'll know what I'm talking about.

He looked relived I _didn't _scream although I'm sure he knew how hard it was not to.

Bronzy started to drive, and I had to fight to stay in my uncomfortable position, when he accelerated out of the parking lot. I could hear the purr of the engine as he floored it.

"Where are my friends?" I asked, when bronzy got on the highway.

"They are safe," The blond man said. "As long as you behave."

Of course… "Where are we going?" I asked.

"Some where," Bronzy answered.

_Freakin jerks… _I sighed. Apparently I wasn't going to get any straight answers. I glanced at the clock. 5:35. I hardly got any sleep, but that wasn't a big change.

I let my chin to rest on my chest, closed my eyes, and just listened to my surroundings.

_River flows in you by __Yiruma _was playing softly in the background and bronze was tapping the melody on the steering wheel.

The soft melody and bronzes tapping lulled me to sleep.

* * *

**A/n Hello my beautiful readers! Sorry I had a little trouble with this chap but thankfully my Beta helped me alot :) (Hi Fremont)**

**Um hope you liked it its longer than the first but still short i know! I'll try to make it longer:)**

**Help Bella escape send a review! If i dont get at least 7 reviews not updating for a long time! LOVE YA!**

**-Lyvia**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n whats up my peeps! sorry im late. A big thanks to my beta!**

* * *

I woke up disoriented. Motel beds _never_ feel this good. Ever. So I was pretty sure I wasn't in a motel. So where the hell was I?

I looked around. The room I was in was large and ornately furnished, with its gold carpeting. One wall was entirely glass with a curtain covering part of it, leaving that corner of the room pitch black.

The side wall that was illuminated by moonlight showed off a larger collection of books and music.

I was laying on a king sized bed and tucked in neatly under the covers. _Cute, they tucked me in_, I thought_._

I through the covers back with my right hand, and sat up. My right wrist, and ankles were free of restraints, I didnt bother to look at my left so I bolted to the window.

How ever i suddenly flew backward onto my butt.

My left wrist was burning.A leather cord was strapped tightly around my wrist, with a thin cord leading off into the darkest corner of the room.

_Great,_ I thought_. Just Great._ I followed the cord toward the corner, walking slowly incase there was miscellaneous furniture hidden by the dark.

When I was a few feet away from the corner, I heard the familiar cocking of a gun. My hands shot up in surrender but lowered immediately when the bronzed haired man came out into the light.

"You!" I cried.

He held up a hand and gave a short wave, his lopsided smirk on his face, but I wasn't paying attention to that. No. what had my attention was the cord – that looked strangely identical to the one on my wrist – wrapped around his wrist.

You have got to be kidding me.

"I'm attached to you??" I asked, disdain coloring my voice.

"We had a deal. This" – he raised his wrist, shaking the cord a little – "is to make sure you don't break that deal."

"Of course, I was going to break our deal! I'm running away from the law. You want to turn me in. It's kind of a given."

"What if I said that I wasn't going to turn you in?"

"I would say 'Yeah right'." Not turn me in? There was enough money on my head to fund a third world country for… about a year.

He chuckled. "Not very trusting are we?" He had his smug little smile plastered on his face again. Even though he was a living breathing Adonis, I wanted to smack that smile clear off his face.

"What are you acting so smug for?" I asked. This guy was irritating.

"Oh, nothing," he said waving his hand dismissively. "I just caught the most wanted spy in America." Then added "Thanks by the way."

"For what?"

He leaned in and whispered in my ear. "You made apprehending you a whole lot easier by fainting."

_That's it!_ I launched myself at him, knocking him into the wall. I grabbed the hand holding the gun, and slammed it back against the wall, making his fingers release. The gun clattered to the ground, where I quickly scooped it up and pointed it at him.

At first he clearly looked shocked, but it only lasted for a second. The corners of his lips lifted and that damn smug smile was back as he shook his head slowly.

"Hey you're right!" I said in mock enthusiasm. "That was easy!" I pulled his phone out of his pocket and handed it to him. "Call the thugs that have my friends." The false cheeriness was gone from my voice.

He looked at the phone in my hand, at my face, the back at the phone. "Fine." He snatched the phone out of my hand and dialed. The person didn't take long to answer. "Hey Emmett…. Yeah… Oh, shut up… No! Just give the phone to the short one… It's a Nike thing Em, just do it!... She probably won't bite your finger off, but it's your fault if she does anyway. You're the one who challenged her to a swearing contest… Just put her on the goddamn phone Emmett!"

He took the phone away from his ear, and handed it back to me. "You have a phone call madam."

God, I was pointing freakin gun to his head and he was still acting like a smartass. "Thanks" I said matching his sarcastic tone.

"Alice?"

"Hey! What are you too doing up there? We've been waiting downstairs for _hours_."

"What are you talking about Alice?"

"You're upstairs in Edward's room, right?"

I looked around me quickly, keeping my gun trained on… Edward? "Who is Edward?"

"He was the guy that tackled you back in your hotel room! You know, with the bronze hair!" She sighed impatiently. "I'm tied to Jasper, Rose is tied to Emmett, and you're tied to Edward! Didn't Edward explain any of this to you?"

"No, I just woke up. He did some bragging, I did some bragging, and now I'm pointing his gun at him, and talking to you." Multitasking _was_ one of my skills.

"_YOU HAVE HIM AT GUN POINT???"_ God, that pixie could yell!

"Alice! I need my ears to hear and you yelling in them is not good!"

"Sorry," she mumbled. "Bella, you should probably let him go though."

"Why on earth would I want to do that?"

"Oh, just that they'll let us go if we cooperate. Nothing big, don't worry about _screwing it up_!"

Ouch… that was cold. Now it was my turn to mumble "Sorry".

"Yeah," she sighed. "I know."

"Soooo, are you going to fill me in?"

"Silly Bella, of course I am! Rose and I convinced them that you're innocent, and they agreed to help us clear you name!"

"Oh. And why are we tied to them as opposed to some inanimate object?"

"So they can keep a closer eye on us," she said. I could practically hear her rolling her eyes.

"Right."

"Hurry up and come down stairs! Jasper makes the best pancakes!"

What? I wanted to ask, but she already hung up. I flipped the phone closed and handed it back to him. Reluctantly, I lowered the gun but didn't hand it back to him. "So," I started, trying to break the awkward silence. "I guess you're Edward."

"Yes. I am." He said. His voice was terse, and his expression was a mixture of confusion, anger, and disbelief.

We stared at each other for what seemed like years, the air thick with tension, until I couldn't take it anymore. "Why are you staring at me?"

"You got my gun out of my hand."

"And that's a problem because…?"

"No one has ever unarmed me before."

"There's a first for everything, _Edward_." I took a step closer and put my hands on my hips. "Maybe you should take a step down from that pedestal you're standing on and get over it."

"Huh," he said with his crooked smile on his beautiful fac- Wait what?? _Beautiful face?_ Where did that come from? "Is that a challenge, Ms. Swan?"

"Darn skippy it is. What do you think I am? Some prop the government hired to stand there and look pretty?"

"If you were, you'd be pretty good at your job," He mumbled, so low that I wasn't sure I was supposed to hear it. "What do you recommend for this challenge than, oh, mighty prop?" He popped the last "p" in "prop". _Arrogant jerk…_

"How about an obstacle course or something?"

"That would include me untying you."

I put my hand to my chest, feigning innocence. "Don't you trust me?"

"Not yet," he said it like he was talking to a child ,as crossing his arms over his chest.

"Fine," I responded rolling my eyes. "How about you blindfold us on the way to some secluded location. That way we won't be able to find our way back."

He squinted his eyes in concentration as he thought about my proposition. "How do I know that you've never been to this 'secluded location'?"

"I guess you'll have to work on trusting me then." Then under my breath I said "Cause I've never been in this state before."

He looked like he was weighing the pros and cons of my idea. He would go for it. He was too proud to let a _girl_ hold anything over him. My suspicions were confirmed when his face suddenly broke out in a full on grin.

"You have a deal Ms. Swan." He held his hand out for me to shake.

"If we're going to be on such_ intimate_ terms" – I looked down pointedly at the cord around his wrist – "I would prefer that you called me Bella."

And as I grasped his hand in mine, our agreement was final.

* * *

**A/n sorry is not as long as i hoped but i think it ties up some loose ends.**

**Review please if i dont get 10 reviews i wont update.**

**-Lyvia**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n Hey guys sorry for the wait um this isnt the final chap i just put it up here till my beta redoes it.**

**-Lyvia **

* * *

I unclasped my hand from Edwards and headed toward the door.

"Where are you going Bella?" Edward said putting his gun in his pants.

"I'm guessing its been hours since I had last eaten so if you don't mind coming along so I could eat pancakes that would be wonderful." I said in fake cheeriness.

He grunted and then followed after me. Gosh this place is huge. As if Edward was able to read my mind he led me to the stairs.

"So Bella if you really didn't steal the files... who did?" he said sarcastically.

When we were half way down the stairs i walked next to him and pushed him up against the stair case wall. "I'm only going to say this once. I didn't steal those stupid files!And if you think i really did, turn me in now cause I'm not going to put up with your stupid cocky attitude!" I yelled.

His face was slightly shocked but just when I finally got through that thick scull of his, his crooked smile shows up and that was the last straw.

With much force i could conger up i slapped him clear across his face.

With that i started down the stair case. When i felt the familiar tug on my wrist telling me that i was to far away I stopped to look at Edward.

He was still on that step with his head in the same angle when I slapped him.

"Edward?" I said softly.I stepped up one step toward him.

"You are so confusing you know that My little convict." he said as he started to come down the stairs.

"Yeah and you're a show offy jerk who thinks hes all that but isn't." i said jogging down the stairs dragging him down with me.

We reached the bottom and i was tackled in to the ground by a small person.

"Oh my gosh Bella! We thought you'd never get down here...if you know what i mean." she winked at me at did a pointed glance at Edward.

"Ugh!" I pushed her off me.

I stood up and brushed myself off. I looked at her to see an identical leather rope on her wrist. I followed it with my eyes till I spotted the blond that tied me . He also had a hand gun in his blue and Edward had white wife beaters and blue jean pants.

Suddenly i felt someones breath on my neck and a hand on my shoulder. "You know its not polite to stare." said a husky voice.

Out of reaction I grabbed the persons hand and hoisted them over my shoulder. He landed on his back on the floor. Before I could know who it was, I was pulled down with him.

"Ohf!" i landed on his stomach.

I heard Alice giggling as i tried to get untangled from the rope.I huffed and got off Edward first then lifting the rope over my head.

"Rule number one, don't ever sneak up behind me. Second, keep your hands to your self. Third,..." I was cut off.

"Gosh if i would have know there would be rules i would have tied myself up to some one else. Hey jasper wanna trade?" said Edward.

"You're on your own this time pal." jasper said taking a step back.

My mouth dropped and i stomped hard on his foot. "AHhh!" Edward quickly grabbed his foot. "Be lucky I didn't have a gun with me...jerk." I said putting my hand on my hips.

"Come on you big baby I'm hungery." I said pulling on the rope.

Alice giggled again grabbing my hand a guiding me toward the kitchen.

WOW. I hadn't noticed how clean and white this place is.

Bacon and pancakes filled my nostrils making my mouth water.

"Come on My little captive lets get you something to eat before your drool on the tile."I rolled my eyes at his two new nicknames for me. ( Convict/ Captive ) **(A/n I couldn't decide which one he should call her. so if one of those names fits the story better Please review.)**

I rushed over to the table sat down and started loading the plate with as much food i could find.

"Wow we should have woken her up sooner maybe then she would have noticed one of her best friends sitting right across from her!" some one yelled.

It took me a while to realised that they were talking to me.

My head snapped up to find a very angry Rosalie sitting next to A very big guy. Emmett.

"Oh my gosh Rose I'm so sorry." I tried to go around the table but the rope wasn't having any of that. I was pulled back down into my seat.

"Hey! Whats up your butt!" i yelled at Edward.

He leaned over in his chair next to mine, without having an expression he said calmly."You need to eat." His green eyes hypnotized me. I nodded my head and started to eat what was on my plate.

"Wow." said Rose and Alice in union. "What?" said Edward going back to the way he was sitting.

"She never listens to any one." said Alice in a shocked voice.

"Yeah when the government requested to see her and she found out that someone framed her we told her to stay but she just took off without a word." said Rose.

I continued to eat when i felt a hand on my shoulder. I snapped my head up to see Alice looking at me strangely.

"What?" I said after swallowing the food in my mouth.

"Why did you listen to him Bella?" she said with a tiny smile playing at her lips.

I hesitated. I don't know why i just felt as if i need to do what he says but i wasn't going to admit that with him sitting next to me.

The whole room was silent. "I don't know i guess its because I'm hungry." i said lamely.

Alice's face dropped and then she had an evil grin. "You made a deal with him didn't you?" she said pocking my shoulder.

"What!? No... w-well yes...b-but no." I stuttered.

"Well which is it!?" Rose said.

I sighed. "I made a deal with him but not what you perv's think. I made a deal saying that the three of us can beat the three of them in a obstacle challenge." i said quickly.

"Why?!" they all shouted, except me and jerk face of course.

"Because he got mad cause when he first had me at gun point i took the gun out of his hand.I guess he felt as if his ego dropped 10 points so he felt the need to gain it back by challenging me." I yelled. There where gasps and giggles that filled the room.

"That's not what happened!"Edward said.

"Oh yeah?" I said mockingly.

"Yeah!" he said, his voice going higher.

"You want to try again you big baby?" I yelled.

"Yeah!" he shouted back. He then stood up and drew out his gun.

I shot out of my seat and analyzing him. Both hands where on the gun, feet planted firmly on the ground, and his eyes analyzing me.

As soon as his eyes were at my feet I grabbed hold of the gun thrusting it toward his shoulder making it drop to the floor. I grabbed it quickly and aimed it at his head.

"Wow." said Jasper and Emmett together.

"I told you!" cried Alice. "They didn't believe me when you told me you had him at gun point. HA!" Alice kept saying.

Edward stood there staring at me like before.

"Now about this obstacle course." i said casually.

* * *

**A/n hope you liked it just remember this isnt the final draft. But if you like it enough ill keep it like this! Review please!**

**-Lyvia**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/n Hey soorry its so short but i just wanted it to get out there!**

**-Lyvia**

* * *

Every one was still laughing as I gave back Edward his gun.

"Why don't we do it now?" Edward said venomously, referring to the obstacle course.

"We don't have to it right now." I said hoping he would drop it.

Every one went silent.

He came close and hovered over me. "Emmett, go get the blind folds! Jasper, go get the gear! I'll start up the jeep." His green eyes seemed darker and dangerous. My lips formed an evil smile. I just found out that I find certain guys that are dangerous… sexy!

His breath hit my face hard and he then started to walk out the door, pulling me with him.

Whoa, did it get hot in here?

"Come on my little convict, you need to be careful. We're not even out side yet and I've already saved you from hitting two walls already."

I snapped out of my little daze to see a big wooden door.

Edward had a firm grip on my upper arm.

"Have a feeling I might run away?" I snickered.

I was hoping he'd let go but that snicker just made him grip my arm harder. We exited the house and I looked at him. His face was serious and his eyes were darting around.

"Expecting company?" I said in a bored tone.

"No, I like to keep my promises." He said guardedly.

"Ugh! Where is the stupid garage!" he said.

I giggled. His eyes met mine. "What?"

"Nothing." I said holding back a giggle.

He wasn't looking for anyone he was looking for the jeep!

He got in and looked at me. "Well aren't you coming?"

"I would if in knew how."

He chuckled "We'll find a way."

* * *

**A/n Hope you like this sucky chap!**

**-Lyvia**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/n I dont know if jeeps have one long seat for the front but in this story it does!**

**-Lyvia**

* * *

Once Edward found the jeep he unlocked the door and sat in the drivers seat.

"Aren't you gonna get in?" He said.

"Um yeah if i knew how without ripping my arm off." i said.

I heard footsteps behind me coming closer.

I whipped around to see who it is and saw the gang. ( Well the captors and the hostages)

Alice and rose already had their blind folds on while jasper and emmett held their shoulders guiding them to the jeep.

I felt my eyebrows scrunch together at the sight of my friends being treated like criminals.

They stopped a few feet away.

Jasper came up to me holing a similar crimsion red blind fold in his hand.

He stopped in front of me and smiled a sad smile.

He then slowly wrapped the cloth around my eyes; leaving only a gentle pat on my shoulder and me standing alone, vulnerable to any harm that comes my way.

How can i trust them? They have kidnapped, tied and blindfolded us. They can do practically anything to us if they wanted.

They could be lying to us. They could have lied to us about the challenge to get us to trust them. They could have been giving us our last meal. For all i know they could be turning us in. Hell a promise could mean nothing to them!

My hands formed into fists as i grew more anxious. I heard my friend footsteps go toward the jeep. Doors open then close.

I bit my lip.

I then felt someones hands on my shoulders.

I panicked. I tried throw them over my shoulder but instead was turned around and held in a... hug?

Confusion swept over me. Then the fragrance from Edwards room hit my nose. Edward.

I tensed. Whats he going to do now? "You done, trying to flip me over?" he said calmly.

"Sorry." i said tightly.

He sighed. "Its necessary for you to have the blind folds on."

"Yeah cause when we escape we definitely wont bring you with us." i said sarcastically raising the wrist with the rope tied to it.

His hand that was on my back rose to my hair and stroked it a few times.

"I know youre worried but we wont hurt you i swear."

"Its just empty words that can mean nothing to you." I said harshly.

"But they can also mean everything to me." He said putting both hands on my shoulders. "Please trust me."

"I have no _choice_." I said with venom leaking onto every word. "I'm your hostage."

"Just get me in the jeep, i cant wait to kick your butt in the challenge." i said.

He sighed and lead me forward.

He picked me up by my waist and sat me...in the drivers seat?

"Slide over." He ordered.

I did as i was told and slid til the rope tugged, and my shoulder hit the passanger door.

I heard him get in and shut the door. The rope loosened and i heard alice giggling.

"Oooo dont get your hopes to high jasper we are not your ordenary spies, we can kick some serious boo- tay." Alice said.

The engine roared to life and we were off!

The ride was silent the only sound was our breathing. Which was trained to be quiet.(our breathing)

The road was bumpy and my nerves are staring to get restless.

"UGH Are we there yet" Rose complained.

"No so relax and enjoy the ride." Emmett said with a suductive voice.

"Well i would if you could stop putting your hand on my ass!" Rose shouted.

My lips turnd up a bit and alice started to laugh.

The jeep came to a sudden stop and my heart started to race.

_please dont turn us in...please dont turn us in...please dont turn us in._

I pressed my lips together.

"Ready to get your butts kicked ladies?" Emmett gloated.

"You wish!" Rosalie yelled.

"Ouch!" "What was that for?"

"That's what your ego is gonna say when we. kick. your ass!"

"Rose stop saying ass." said Alice.

"Why ass is what we're going to kick today so why not say it?"

"I guess your right." replied Alice.

"ASS!" Alice shrieked.

Every one except me laughed.

"Whats wrong Bella i don't hear you laughing?"

"Nothing. Let just get out of this damn jeep." I growled.

Everyone got quiet.

"Gosh your such a joy killer Bella."

"SORRY I TEND TO GET A LITTLE IRRITABLE WHEN I DON'T KNOW WHERE I AM AND IS A HOSTAGE TO A GUY THAT MAY TURN US IN AT ANY MOMENT SO SORRY FOR BEING A LITTLE CONCERNED!" I yelled.

No one spoke.

"That's it." whispered Edward.

He roughly grabbed my upper arm and dragged me out of the jeep.

He then ripped of the blind fold.

My eyes hurt from the sudden light.

A meadow.

He took us to a huge meadow surrounded by trees.

"I keep my promises...and just hope that your wrong about us."

His face was emotionless. Sacry.

_I really hope im wrong._

_"_LEts get this obstical course up! We have some girls who think they can beat us." Emmett said in a taunting voice.

I sighed.

"We dont think...We know.' I said.

* * *

**A/n sucky chap!i know, just review saying how its so sucky!**

**-Lyvia**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/n Hey hope you like it **

**song that helped me write this Ashley-Escape the fate**

**Disclaimer**

**Shortest chap for this story!**

* * *

Edward released me taking hold of my wrist.

He untied the rope and dropped my hand.

He then puled it off his wrist.

I looked behind me to see rose and Alice were already free.

I turned my attention to me shoes not wanting to look at Edward.

Ten minuets later

Alice, Rose and I sat next to the jeep in the cool grass watching the guys set up.

Emmett all of a sudden lifted up his shirt revealing his toned body shining from sweat.

I looked at rose to see her face turning a pink color.

I smiled and turned away.

I closed my eyes enjoying the breeze against my face.

The sun was unusually warm today.

Then Rose's elbow roughly jabbed me in my ribs.

I opened my eyes to glare at her.

She pointed a glance toward the guys.

I scrunched my eyes brows together and looked.

Now all the guys shirts were off as they hauled the equipment around the large meadow.

My eyes where on Edward who's body was just the right touch of muscle.

I got light headed and took a big gasp of air.

He looked hot.

My heart picked up and my blood rushed to my face.

"Oh god." we said in unison.

Edward who had just bent over to pick up some rope suddenly stood straight.

My breath caught. You know that feeling you get where your skin tingles when someone is looking at you.

Well for us spies its very annoying because once you get to that paranoid stage it feels like everyone is looking at you.

Since ...well Alice, Rose, and I were practically staring at them it should have clicked to us that their spy side would kick in.

Just after Edward stood straight Emmett and jasper followed his posture and started looking around fiercely.

Jasper was first to look at us and you know what he did? He started laughing! We could hear his echo bouncing off the trees.

Edward and Emmett followed Jaspers gaze and the started laughing as well.

I got confused and looked at rose and Alice.

Alice and rose were standing up pointing guns at them.

Ok now i was definitely confused.

"What the hell are you doing?" I shouted.

I stood up and staired at them.

"Their setting us up Bella." Alice said venoumusly.

The guys kept laughing. "SHUT UP!." i yelled at them It didnt work cause well they fell on the floor from lack of oxygen.

I turned to alice again. "What do you mean their setting us up?"

"Look for youself." Rose said.

I looked to the left of me and my mouth fell open.

* * *

**A/n I hate writing these things noone cares about them! I Sure dont! Review pls!**


End file.
